


I Spy With The Corner Of My Eye

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Creepy Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Forest Sex, Forests, Hugs, My writing style turned out kinda different here so we'll see how that goes, Naked Cuddling, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Parties, Party, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Predator/Prey, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Smut, TKS-Party, TKSTsukasaandUSAships, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Tsukasa Ship Month-Week 1: Party, Tsukasa is a good guy but he has no social skills, Weird Fluff, Wilderness, chasing kink, minimal dialogue because neither of them are the talkative type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Tsukasa gets bored at a party being held in Senku's honor and finds an unexpected source of entertainment.Wrote a little something for week 1 of TsukasaandUSA ships moth.
Relationships: Ruri/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 7
Collections: TKS Tsukasa Ship Month & USA Ship Month - August 2020





	I Spy With The Corner Of My Eye

The shouting, yelling, and screaming invading Tsukasa's eardrums was a classic feature of rowdy nights in Ishigami Village after everyone (or very nearly everyone,) hauled ass halfway across the world, dealt with some American douche-bags, and saved the world from the threat of the mysterious Why-Man. Upon their arrival back in Japan, Ryuusui decided holding a party in Senku's honor would be the best way to celebrate and with a unanimous vote, everyone agreed (even Tsukasa, because he knew it would make Mirai happy to get to spend more time with her friend Suika.) 

Chasing off his pounding headache with a glass of water after socializing more in 2 hours than he had in his entire life, Tsukasa decided it was exactly the right time to find another way to pass the time. If anyone asked how that ended up involving him pretending to chase Ruri, the priestess of Ishigami Village and Kohaku's older sister, through the woods nearby, he would make sure they would "forget" that they saw anything. No one would bother him, though. As sure as the earth revolved around the sun, Tsukasa knew he would have nothing to worry about. End of story.

By the time Tsukasa noticed the moon high in the sky, he had been stalking Ruri through the woods for about 10 minutes or so. He could have caught her right away, of course, but there would be no fun in that for either of them. Besides, being the strongest man in the world, with the best eyesight, reflexes, and agility, plus strength and stamina that could overwhelm 100 men, once Tsukasa got over the initial surprise that yes, he still in fact had certain urges after his little stint in the freezer, the idea that popped into his head felt as natural as anything for him and Ruri was all too happy to play along. 

Stone age women were rather refreshing in that way, Tsukasa decided. Talking to women back in the modern world was too awkward for someone like him, and there were so many rules he never picked up and could never understand the importance of, so he mostly kept to himself and satisfied his urges with his hand. Tsukasa never remembered Ruri's name until several months after they met, but he sure was glad it eventually stuck in his memory, being back in Ishigami Village after a long, hard, aggravating journey. The two of them talked now and then, and after some time, each independently reached the conclusion that they got along. Soon a familiar mix of hormones came into play as well, and each being well-suited to each other in terms of personality, they decided to take matters into their own hands on a hot summer night while the rest of the Kingdom of Science was partying like it was 5740 A.D (it was only a few years ago, but that wasn't the point.) 

Though she played the part well, Ruri was no shy and retiring waif, waiting for some prince charming to come along and steer her life in one direction or another. The world had seemed so small when she was younger, back when she was ill and Kohaku had to put everything on the line to keep her alive as long as possible. When a new boy from a time long in the past arrived in her village one day, well, that was the start of everything changing. Ruri's world was never the same, and she wouldn't have had it any other way. As the days and weeks stretched into months, Ruri met more and more of these strange new people from an old, ancient world, the one she was responsible for keeping alive through stories and memories, including the strongest man on Earth. Ruri would never come close to matching his inhuman strength, but once she recovered from her illness, she never let a day go by where she forgot she was Kohaku's sister after all. Underneath Ruri's silk exterior was a core of steel, as solid and unbreakable as Kohaku's, and she would not let this powerful, important-devastatingly handsome- man forget it even for a second. 

Ruri's laughter rang through the forest as Tsukasa spied her slipping out of his sight behind a large tree, dashing off in the blink of an eye. Tsukasa grinned, a slight change of expression so small not a soul would notice if they looked at him except the woman he was pursuing. Stone age women really were something else. Something wonderful indeed. Each time his feet touched the ground, as soft and light upon the earth as a leaf falling from a tree, Tsukasa felt a certain jump in his heart, a small but detectable change of emotion that made him feel as light as a feather, as if he were soaring in the sky like an eagle. The soft, feminine laugh of the stunning creature sprinting off in the distance was like music to his ears, or better, since Tsukasa was never really fond of music. He could listen to Ruri all day, or all night rather. Only now once he caught her, she would be singing a different but no less joyful tune. 

The constant, steady sound of Ruri's heartbeat changed in tune, skipping a beat when after tiring of the game of cat and mouse, Ruri stood still for a moment, allowing Tsukasa to capture her but still finding herself unprepared for being scooped up in his arms, gasping in a soft voice when he held her close, her knees brushing against his shoulder until he set her down on a soft bed of leaves and moss, taking care not to tousle her pretty blonde hair too much-that would happen soon enough, after all. 

After Tsukasa planted a kiss on Ruri's neck, Ruri brushed his hair-dark and thick and slightly longer than hers-out of the way, wrapping her arms around his neck when their lips met. For such a hard, rugged looking man, Tsukasa's lips were surprisingly soft, nice and full and not chapped at all. Ruri sighed, her voice soft and airy as she melted into his arms, pressing herself up against him closer as he rested a large hand on the small of her back, his other hand pushing up the hem of her long, strapless dress, the smooth fabric almost the same color as the night sky, his quick, clever fingers pressing in between the sensitive folds of her cunt. Tsukasa let out a gasp-mostly involuntary-at how wet she already felt. He had never felt anything like this before, and having little prior experience with pleasing someone intimately, Tsukasa took his time, slowly and carefully getting a feel for what made Ruri react positively and repeating his actions as many times as necessary-with each positive reaction he received from her, each sign that she enjoyed what he was doing, Tsukasa felt more and more aware of how hard he was, and all the more glad he didn't wear pants. 

Remaining alert and attentive to what Ruri seemed to enjoy, Tsukasa moved his thumb to press on her clit as gently as possible, rubbing the sensitive nub with nothing but the most careful, measured motions, his blood rushing hot in his veins as he heard her whimper and sigh underneath him, kissing his face and his hair and running her long, delicate fingers through the dark, luxurious waves tumbling down his back and spilling onto either side of her face. Wanting to please her further but not knowing what to do, Tsukasa searched his brain for cues-anything that could help, really-and after stumbling upon some dusty old half-forgotten memory, an idea came to him, causing his heart to skip a few beats as he gingerly lifted up her dress, rubbing her inner thigh with one hand as he kissed his way up the other, until after what felt like forever, his lips brushed against the same spot between her legs he had been rubbing with his thumb until she had clenched around his other fingers, coating them in slick. The sound of her voice when he tentatively licked the sensitive area was almost too much to take, his heart pounding as loud as drums at a rock concert inside his ears. Feeling encouraged by her reaction, he buried his face between her soft, plush thighs, strong muscle concealed under a layer of cushioning that made her slightly more curvy than her more lean, athletic sister. 

Whispering his name in a soft sigh, Ruri closed her eyes, digging her hands in Tsukasa's hair as he pleasured her, his hot tongue exploring her cautiously and carefully, not wanting to risk causing her any pain or discomfort, using her high-pitched gasps and moans as a guide to determine whether what he was doing was correct or not, licking and sucking with no lack of enthusiasm, even if he was lacking in the experience department-it wasn't his first rodeo in the most technical sense of the term, but he had never actually gotten this far with anyone before and found himself excited to discover what would happen next. Still, his goal was to make her happy and until he could be sure she had been satisfied, he didn't want to move on, even if his dick was more than ready. Another man might have felt that Ruri was squeezing her thighs around his head too hard, but Tsukasa wasn't another man, he was exactly what everyone said he was-the strongest man in the world, and it would take a lot more than a single human being to hurt him. Feeling her grip tighten in his hair and hearing her soft voice cry out in pleasure, Tsukasa was all too delighted to discover that he had, in fact, satisfied her to completion. Knowing that she was fully prepared now, as much as anyone could ever be, Tsukasa wasted no time in freeing himself of his robe, tossing the old, much-worn and much-loved garment to the side before spreading Ruri's legs apart, grabbing hold of both her legs as he pressed into her, groaning in relief as he sank all the way in, feeling how hot and tight she was.

Through awkward encounters or half-assed attempts to get certain people off his back or, as in one case in particular, just to piss someone off, Tsukasa had occasional close encounters with some women, nothing beyond kissing or touching or, in one case, a sloppy but mediocre make-out session, but up until now, Tsukasa had never known a woman in such an intimate way, the intensity of a million different kinds of feelings, both physical and emotional, colliding all at the same time in his head, leaving him with nothing in the way of words to describe it. Following his body's natural instinct to thrust into her, Tsukasa wordlessly rocked his hips back and forth, grunting in a low, rumbling voice as Ruri's soft sighs and moans filled his ears better than any music could ever dream of doing, her small hands scrambling to hold onto his back-he gave her an A for effort, though his back was too broad for her to succeed in the attempt. She was too small and he was too tall for him to kiss her on the mouth, so he settled for grabbing her round, perky breasts, squeezing a little as he enjoyed how soft and warm they felt in his hands and the way she quietly whimpered his name in a voice almost as low as a whisper each time he slammed into her, thrusting in and out with more and more enthusiasm, eager to satisfy that delicious, intense ache inside his core begging for release. He had plenty of energy and based on that alone, could go quite a long time, but he was so fucking close, closer than he ever thought he could get without finishing, groaning in a hushed tone as he sheathed his cock inside her, the hot, throbbing sense of hunger that drove his every movement growing stronger and stronger, his hands wandering over her smooth, porcelain skin and lush, eye-catching curves all the while, his voice growing more strained as he drew closer to his release. 

With what was left of her strength and stamina, (while more impressive than some, it was still nowhere near the level Tsukasa had,) Ruri squeezed her legs around his waist as hard as she could, her hands scrambling to hold onto two chunks of his long dark hair, her cheeks burning and a thin sheen of sweat coating her skin as her heart pounded wildly in her chest, her body craving the same sense of release Tsukasa was chasing-if perhaps he was able to give her a child, Ruri wouldn't complain-a man like him would make an excellent father. Any child would be proud to his have blood running through their veins. And he was so strong, so tall and broad, his rough hands holding her close to him, the pleasant sound of his deep, guttural voice in her ear-Ruri was thrilled by the way it felt to have him hold her and equally as thrilled by the way his cock was angled just the right way inside her and the eager way he drilled into her, moaning in a low voice as she squeezed around him. Having a child with such a man was something every woman in the village dreamed of, and with good reason-a child with that strength could pave the way for a bright, successful future for their village and their people like nothing else. She didn't mind-not at all. Everything was perfect-he was perfect, and in that moment, so was she, free of every nagging concern and worry and aggravation as she felt a wave of white-hot liquid heat rush through her, followed by the telltale sign of Tsukasa moaning a bit louder than before, giving a few more deep, hard thrusts that set stars behind her eyes until there was nothing left, stretching her out and filling her up to the limit. It was like nothing and everything all at the same time, far beyond what words could describe, which was not a problem at all considering neither of them felt like saying anything. The few moments of blissful heat and bursting stars were soon replaced by a sensation not unlike that of waves crashing against the shore, Tsukasa holding Ruri close as they both caught their breath, clinging to each other wordlessly as they waited out the journey back to a sense of normalcy. 

"It's so quiet out here." Ruri had never been very far outside Ishigami Village, and the lack of noise was almost unsettling due to its sheer novelty, or would have been had she not been in Tsukasa's strong but gentle embrace, her hands playing with his hair and her arms resting on the back of his neck. "I kind of like it, at least enjoying it with you." 

"It's a nice change of pace." Tsukasa agreed. "You usually don't get to enjoy anything like this in the village." 

There was nobody and nothing to bother them, which was exactly the sort of turn of events they were both grateful for. The rest of the village, and the Kingdom of Science for that matter, were nice enough, but none of them really appreciated the value of peace and quiet away from humans as much as they should have. They would never understand. 

As it was, Ruri was as lucky as anyone, and the same was true of Tsukasa, as they had both finally found someone who understood them. Something so unlikely it almost felt unreal, and yet there they were, free from the prying eyes or nosy nature of other people, people who didn't really understand-could never really understand. It was such a nice change of pace, and perhaps an omen of good things to come, Ruri thought, as reliable as those sorts of premonitions were. Hers were usually on track, regardless of what anyone else thought about them, and for once, in a change of pace from the usual turn of events, that was a good thing. It had to be, after all. She was the priestess. And who better to walk into the future with than the strongest man on earth, the strongest creature in existence, either now or in the past, one who managed to avoid being remembered by the founders of her village but one she was sure would change the course of history nonetheless, and while he did, she would remain by his side no matter what. 


End file.
